


Addict

by foxsea007



Series: Kurtz One Shot Collection [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Cuddling & Snuggling, Exes, Exes to Lovers, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Post-Break Up, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxsea007/pseuds/foxsea007
Summary: When your ex shows up at your home in the middle of the night running from the Southside Serpents, you have plenty of questions, but give him shelter as you clean him up.





	Addict

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This anon (from tumblr) requested a Kurtz fluff of patching him up and hiding him after launching himself and Jughead through the window in 3x17. I hope you enjoy anon because I’m crazy proud of it!

You had lost track of time as you scrolled through your phone as you laid in bed, unable to sleep again. You finally closed out the social media app you were mindlessly scrolling through as you checked the time.

 

“Almost one am,” you mused, shaking your head as you cursed your constant insomnia that seemed to plague you every night. You set up in bed as police sirens began blaring, cutting through the silent Southside night. “Jesus…” Standing up and heading to your bedroom window, you pulled down the blinds just enough to try and see what was going on in the streets.

 

Nothing but blue lights light up the night sky as you slowly made your way back to bed again. “Probably on the other side…” you yawned out, laying back onto your pillow.

 

Your phone’s text alert sounded off as you let out a painful groan. Snatching it from your nightstand, you felt the color drain from your face upon seeing the name and read the message. You scrambled back to your feet and looked out the window again to see your ex-boyfriend standing in the backyard.

 

Pushing up the window, you let out sigh as you watched him climb through your window and collapse on the floor. You crossed your arms as you leaned over his exhausted body, but he flashed a small smirk up at you.

 

“Hey,” he whispered hoarsely.

 

Shaking your head, you walked to your nightstand and pulled out alcohol and bandages. “You look like hell,” you hissed. You walked back to his body and kneeled down next to him.

 

Kurtz managed to push himself up into a sitting position, staring at you intently as you poured some of the alcohol onto a cloth and dabbed the blood pouring from his nose. He pulled back, hissing a bit in pain. “I threw myself out of a window,” he grumbled, still retracting backward as you tried to clean his wounds.

 

“Stop moving,” you snapped at him. “You’re covered in blood and what do you mean you threw yourself out of a window?!”

 

Kurtz quickly silenced you with his finger to your lips. “Quiet. Serpents are still looking for me,” he explained. “I had to or Jughead would’ve stopped my cooking.”

 

You let out a frustrated sigh. “That’s exactly why we broke up Kurtz.”

 

“And yet,” Kurtz said, leaning closer to you. “You continue to let me back in…”

 

You felt heat rising in your cheeks as your eyes met his. His stray hairs feathered across his forehead as you brushed the hair away to dap the cut on his forehead. You studied the features on his face, making sure to note the dark circles under his brown orbs.

 

“…Kurtz,” you breathed out as your eyes held a softness for him, despite everything he had put your through with his addiction… “You gotta stop doing this.”

 

His eyes followed the movements of your hands as you slowly placed bandages over his cuts until his eyes managed to catch yours. “…what happened between us?” he asked, quietly.

 

Sighing, you looked away. “You must be sober,” you replied. “You never bring that up unless you’re off that shit.”

 

Kurtz’s face was seemingly blank. “Whatever I took is probably out of my system by now… so I guess I am.”

 

You were about to touch his face again when shouting was heard throughout the street. You ran to the open window and poked your head out to see the street filled with young Serpents, yelling for Kurtz. Whipping your head around, you stared down the Gargoyle in your bedroom. “What the hell did you do?!” You snapped before closing the window and pulling the curtains closed.

 

Forcing himself to his feet, Kurtz made his way to your bed before laying back. “Been cooking Fizzle Rocks for Jughead’s mother,” he explained. “He’s got his panties in a twist over it and tried to turn me in… I may have ordered a quest to destroy one of his in return.”

 

Raking your fingers through your hair, you let out a frustrated sigh. “Kurtz. You’ve been cooking drugs… You’re still playing that stupid game! This is exactly why I we broke up!”

 

He rubbed his gloved hands over his face. “I still haven’t found a replacement Thief. You’re always welcome back…”

 

“I’m not playing that stupid game anymore!”

 

“God damn do you need me to fucking spell it out for you?!”

 

“Don’t yell at me Kurtz-“

 

A low growl escaped from his throat. “I fucking miss you!”

 

You froze at his words as you turned to look at him laying in your bed as you began to feel the heat rising in your cheeks. You hated to admit that you still had lingering feelings for him, but it was hard to deny seeing that every time he was in trouble or hurt that he could seek refuge in your home… and every time, you allowed him back in as if you couldn’t quit him either.

 

You grabbed the blankets and peeled back the blankets as you slipped back into the bed. “…you can stay as long as you need to.”

 

Kurtz sat up as a smirk curled over his lips. “Can I stay here with you?”

 

“In my bed?”

 

He slipped off his jacket and gloves, tossing the articles onto the floor. “Please?”

 

“…now I know you’re sober. You’re being polite,” you replied, rolling your eyes as you scooting over in the bed. “Get in…” You turned your back to him.

 

You felt a weight slip into the bed next to you as you pulled the blankets closer to your body out of the sheer fact you were nervous being this close to him again. His arm slowly snaked around your waist, pulling you into his chest. Your face heated up again as the realization that he had stripped down to his boxers once the exposed area of your back touched his chest.

 

“I missed this,” Kurtz whispered, burying his face in your hair. “Especially this…” His hand slid under your top, making circles along your stomach with his finger tips.

 

Your eyes fluttered at the relaxing touch. “Kurtz…” you breathed out.

 

“Hm?”

 

You slowly rolled over to face him and buried your face into his chest so he wouldn’t notice your embarrassed expression. Your arms moved to encircle his waist and pulled yourself even closer. “Goodnight,” you said against his skin.

 

“Goodnight.”

 

And once again, like an addict, you came running back.


End file.
